Surprises & Firework
by Sherri3555
Summary: Eruna and her friends prepare for a firework party! Happy 4th of July, everyone! (Implied KyoShi, TonUsa and SeiEru. Little fluff for YuuAsu fans like me!) (OLD)


**Hey everyone! Happy 4th of July and I hope you have a wonderful time with your family/friends/whoever-your-with-because-I-don't-know.**

 **Or you could be like me and want to just stay home and look outside the window while on your electronic devices. I'll probably be watching Youtube and writing fanfics.**

 **I'll also probably be listening to some Hollywood Undead. I've been listening to a lot of their songs lately, and I'm enjoying it so far. My favorite is probably Danny.**

 **Although, I'll probably be dragged out of my house to see my family. Remember to love your family and not follow my path after I say this.**

 **I do not like family. I'm like the outcast since I don't go out much and do what they do. I'm special, you could say. Well, I sort of have a shut-in syndrome to be exact. (I do hate the outdoors, but most of my conversations are not via text. Although, if it were, I would be constantly checking for an update.)**

 **Hope you all will like it! This is like, the longest I've every written in . . . well, forever. (Maybe I'll do a fanart of the characters for this as soon as I move)**

* * *

{Drama Club Room}

"Akama-senpai! Not here!"

"Sorry Asuhi, you're too adorable! I can't resist!" Yuto had his arms wrapped around Asuhi's torso and kissing his neck.

(Haha, bet you were thinking of something else, weren't you? Man, I'm such a Eruna!)

Eruna was sitting on the floor, drooling at the scene with Seisa next to her, who was dozing off to dream land. Otone was sipping her tea while reading a book peacefully and Bimii was eating some ramen, still getting use to using his hands with chopsticks.

Himi and Katai were on the other side of the room drawing the kanji '翼', meaning wings, on a giant poster. Kyoma and Shigure were drawing a phoenix at a crescent curve. Shigure was sketching the outlines, while Kyoma was slowly coloring the bird with a sunset mixture of colors.

Nyamirin and Kumano-san were taking a nap on the couch like Seisa, and sleeping Usamaru was cuddling with Tonkyun, who was enjoying a salad. Sadamatsu was humming while he was tending some flowers.

They 'all' were watching a movie. (Please, more then half of them aren't even paying attention)

Yuto grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Alright guys, we should get ready for the ceremony."

Himi pouted and looked at Yuto with a pleading look. "We're not ready! Look, you guys get ready while we finish up and catch up when we're done. And save me some candy!"

Katai nodded. "Yeah, just a few more layers and then we should be finished."

"Shigure is done now, so I'll just use my ability to finish up. Honestly, I can't believe Eruna dragged me along." Kyoma turned his attention back on the phoenix. Colors of red, orange and gold were floating in the air now, with Kyoma getting more paint stains on his clothes and his golden hair.

Shigure stood up and started to run to Eruna. "Ah, Eruna-chan! We could choose each other's outfit and watch each other dress!"

Eruna responded by uppercutting him. "Ah, Eruna-chan. You don't have to express your love through pain," Shigure groaned in pain, yet keeping a his charming smile.

Eruna sighed. "You know, I may as well have you locked up in a cage in a pool full of sharks."

Kyoma turned his head to face Eruna and smiled, although it looked real rather than fake. "This baka would break out of the cage for you, Eruna. No worries, this dope has been worse at the academy, especially second year. This one time, he tried to flirt with a girl but it went so bad, I had to u-"

Shigure rushed over to Kyoma and covered his mouth. "Don't embarrass me Kyoma-kun!"

"You do that on your own," Kyoma replied, shoving the hand away. Clearly, he was telling the truth. "Anyways, I had use my ability to splatter him with paint. The girl laughed, of course. He was a blue and green mess!"

Yuto snickered and got up, grabbing Asuhi's hand. "We're gonna get ready. You all should do the same. Let's meet back here when you all are ready."

Yuto walked off, carrying Asuhi bridal style. (That is something I'm willing to draw for you all.)

"Five bucks that we'll walk in on them kissing."

"You're on, Eruna!"

Eruna high-fived Nyamirin and followed the cat girl as they ruffled through their bags, looking for their cameras. Otone sighed, placing her empty tea cup on the table and getting up to put the book away.

"We should be going. Eruna, Seisa, Bimii! C'mon, we should prepare."

The three nodded and followed Otone out the door. Nyamirin, along with half-awake Kumano-san and Tonkyun carrying a sleeping Usamaru. For being the tallest of the 5, Usamaru was light.

"I'm done now, so I'll be off too," Kyoma said, standing up and stretching.

Shigure smiled. He glanced behind him to see that Kyoma was indeed finished. The phoenix had feathers that were scarlet with faded gold tips. At the end of the phoenix's tail had a trail of bright gold roses behind it. Kyoma glanced at Shigure and smirked.

"Are you gonna keep smiling like that, Hero Time?"

Shigure flinched at the nickname, but continued to smile stupidly. "C'mon Kyoma-kun! I'll help get ready!"

Shigure grabbed Kyoma and started to drag him out the door. "W-wha? You've got to be kidding, I d-don't need you to style me up!" Kyoma said, fumbling and yelping between words.

Sadamatsu stood up and left quietly as well. Himi stood up, looking at her piece of work with ink splattered on her robes. "Done!" she yelled proudly. Katai smiled and followed Himi to their room, leaving their poster to dry.

* * *

{Seisa's Mansion, Seisa's room}

"I'm in dreamland."

Eruna was drooling at the two girls in front of her, all dressed to go.

Otone had her hair in the usual way with pink ribbons holding up her pigtails. She wore a lavender and white striped tank top, a purple/lavender plaid skirt with silk frill linings, and purple and white sandals.

Seisa had her long, silky, raven black hair in two side braids. She had a light red summer dress with a leather black jacket and white sandals.

Bimii was not so off with his previous outfit. He wore a black sweat shirt, his usual headband and arm band, charcoal colored jeans and pink sneakers. He was chewing bubblegum as always, since it was one of the only things he will eat normally.

Bimii glared at Eruna. "When you said that you found something I should wear, I thought it meant a jacket or something. Not a full out makeover, Eruna."

"Hey! You looked kawaii with ribbons in your hair, you jerk."

Otone sighed. They were probably gonna be the last ones to get there in time. She glanced at Eruna and smiled.

Eruna had her pale pink scarf as always, with a dark pink sweater, white tights and her usual leather boots. Her pink hair was down with a red headband that had a white bow. She looked like she was going on a date. (I like the original design better than the anime)

' _Although_ ,' the purple girl thought. ' _With Seisa here, it may as well be a date for her_.'

* * *

{Astronomy Club, Asuhi's Room}

Asuhi had to use all of his strength to keep up his jaw.

Asuhi had a teal and white striped sweatshirt along with a necklace with a silver cross charm. It was a gift from Yuto on their first date, and Asuhi wanted to wear it for the special holiday. He also wore his favorite pair of black jeans and his usual boots.

"Akama-senpai, doesn't that hurt? It looks tight."

"Nah, it's cool. I use to wear this everyday, so I'm use to it. Although, it is adorable that you worry about me. Perhaps I should wear this more often." Yuto smirked as he put his arm on Asuhi's shoulder, tugging Asuhi closer to him.

Yuto didn't have his hat, but rather his black hair clip that pulled his hair a bit up. Asuhi stared fascinated at how more charming he looked with his hair up like that. He had a red t-shirt with black leather gloves that were fingerless and a leather jacket. He also wore skinny jeans, along with his usual brown boots. What they were talking about was the leather collar on Yuto's neck. On the carvings said 'Akama Yuto.'

(Honestly, Yuto's was the most difficult to think of. I even had better luck with Otone, and let's just say that took me a while to find something that wouldn't clash!)

"Now, if you could stay like that while we have time, then I'll be doing what I enjoy best; affection."

Yuto patted Asuhi on the head like a kitten, while Asuhi blushed pink. Yuto leaned in for a kiss, but Asuhi blocked it with his hand.

"Eh?"

"No more treats until later, 'Kitty'." Yuto turned red and purred. If they were playing that game, than Yuto was certain to win.

"Okay, 'Master'," Yuto purred, kissing Asuhi's cheek. Asuhi smiled before grabbing Yuto's hand and leading him out to the halls. Yuto peeked at Asuhi's room before he got dragged and smirked.

A little Yuto plushie was sitting on Asuhi's bed.

(Here we reveal Yandere!Asuhi . . . SO DAMN KAWAIDESU!)

* * *

{Art Club, Kyoma's Room}

"Himi, Shigure. I don't think we're gonna survive." Those were Katai's words as she coward behind Shigure.

Kyoma had a dark look on his face, possibly imagining about some murderous deeds.

Shigure, on the other hand, stayed calm. Well, sort of. "C'mon Kyoma-kun! You gotta change up the hair!"

Shigure started shivering as Kyoma glared daggers directly at him. "How bad is it?"

Himi gave him a mirror. Kyoma's expression turned to confusion.

His blond hair was the same, much to Kyoma's relief. The only thing different was the red tips at he edges of his bangs. Honestly, Kyoma didn't think he looked half bad.

"Well, at least you didn't screw up big time," Kyoma muttered.

He had his usual star and paint on his face as normal. His clothes were slacky as well, but the choice made him look a bit more athletic looking. He wore a red, high collared jacket that was not splattered with paint — Shigure, Himi & Katai insisted on wearing it clean for a day, much to Kyoma's dismay. Underneath, he wore a black t-shirt with paint stains and black wristbands on both arms. His pants were black and rolled up a bit. He also wore his usual indoor shoes. Himi had complained about his hair and gave him a black headband similar to Tonkyun's.

(I second what I said earlier. This was the hardest design. Yes, Kyoma is pretty OOC, but I don't know what else to type him as!)

"See Kuzuryuu-senpai? You look a lot better this way!" Katai said, quivering a bit — shutting up after Kyoma glanced at her.

Shigure had tried to dye Kyoma's hair and style it up. Of course, he was caught when he asked Himi for the more dye.

"C'mon, Kyoma-kun, you look a lot better this way." Shigure scoffed at Kyoma's discomfort of his new appearance. It wasn't even that major, just some red fringes.

Shigure had a turquoise track jacket, a black muscle shirt, white sweatpants and a pair of white and turquoise tennis shoes.

Himi had her hair in a small messy ponytail with a orange bandanna, along with white flower earrings. She also wore a slightly too big dark track suit that has a high collar — which was zipped up, there for covering her mouth. She matched that with a white skirt, black tights that were knee length and orange sandals with white floral designs. She was currently sucking on three lollipops at once.

Katai had the most the most colorful outfit. She wore a white sweatshirt that had all sorts of colorful paint splattered —as a graphics design, unlike Kyoma's "custom" paint stains. She wore a skirt with rainbow colored stripes, with silky, transparent frills. The only non-rainbow thing is her white slippers. Her hair was in one ponytail instead of three.

"Hell, it's fine but you all seem to be on edge. Take a chill pill or something, guys." Kyoma turned around to look at the window and watched his reflection. He looked different. But in a good way, like he was finally like he use to be before all this school stuff.

"Well, Kuzuryuu-san. You are pretty intimidating when your angry and -" Katai covered Him's mouth and dragged her away.

* * *

{The School Plaza}

"Look!"

"It's so pretty!"

"Look at those banners!"

"The calligraphy club did a wonderful job!"

"That phoenix looks wicked!"

"So do those banners over there!"

"Ooh, that one's probably my favorite!"

Students were admiring the posters the calligraphy, art and manga research club made. (I wanted some of those kinds of cultural stuff! You know, art!)

"Well, we certainly did a good job this year. Anyone up for some cake to celebrate!" Himi yelled, all hyped up and ready to eat some sweets.

Katai laughed, along with Shigure. Shigure took off his glasses and smiled at all of his fans, giving them his charming smirk.

"Hey, there's Eruna-chan!"

Shigure chased after the pink girl, who took a run for it.

Kyoma walked up to Seisa and Otone. "The nerves this guy must have these days. He's gonna have to face the fact that Eruna doesn't like him like that. He should know that she's into chicks."

Otone smiled. "Shigure is a creep alright. Hey, I have an idea!"

Otone reached into her pocket and out came Shigure's glasses. She smirked and placed it back into her pocket before grabbing a pink barrette. "Kyoma, do you like making Eruna or Shigure happy?"

Kyoma cringed at the sudden question. 'What evil thing is this baka planning?' he thought.

"Eruna, don't know. Shigure, I guess?"

"Perfect." Seisa watched as Otone tackled Kyoma — well, tried to. Kyoma just grabbed Otone by the arm and pushed her off with no expression.

"You are not taking advantage of his blindness with a simple hat. Eruna is fully pink, like a red flag. He'll know the difference in no time."

Otone nodded, but kept on the creepy smile that worried Kyoma. She grabbed the pink picnic blanket from the basket she had in her basket she was carrying and placed it over Kyoma's head like a cloak.

"Eruna! Over here, behind him!"

"Wha- Otone!"

Eruna ran over behind Kyoma as Shigure was trying to catch her for a hug. Instead, he starts heading towards Kyoma. As a result, well, you can probably guess.

"Oww, Eruna-chan. You don't have to kick me in the ribs so hard!"

"Hehe, thanks for being a shield, Enoyan-senpai." Eruna did a peace sign.

Kyoma tossed the blanket off. This was going to be a long night alright.

* * *

{Still outside in the plaza}

"Hey, you guys look awesome!"

Tonkyun had his headband and headphones as always. He wore a red scarf that was big enough to cover his mouth. He wore a red sweatshirt with a big white line going across. He wore dark jean and red sneakers.

Nyamirin had a coffee brown barrette with little pink bows on the sides. She also wore a brownish-reddish sweater dress with a big pink bow on the side of her neck, black tights and classic, brown, leather school girl shoes, along with a set of silver hoop earrings.

Usamaru had a green and gold hoodie. The unique thing was that the left side was green, while the right was gold, there for matching his eyes. He wore his headband as usual, along with black sweatpants that was rolled up and green sandals. He also wore a collar that was gold.

Kumano-san had a baggy red sweatshirt with a black paw print of a bear on her heart. She wore her usual tights and a pair of black boots. She had her hair in a big ponytail behind her head, and her usual hat was replaced with a black hat on her that had a bold white ¥.

Yuto chuckled. "Yeah, sorry we were late. We kinda met up with Eruna who pestered us with questions. Not to blame her though, it is her first time here. Asuhi wanted to know as well."

Yuto swung his scythe around a bit, being admired by other first years.

Asuhi tilted his head in confusion. "Now that I think about it, all the older people are showing off a bit."

Nyamirin placed both of her hands on Asuhi's shoulder and made a cat smile. "Every year, we like to show some of our abilities to the rookies. You know, to help them learn more."

Usamaru blinked. "What about Asuhi and Eruna? Aren't they rookies?"

Kumano-san nodded. "I never seen this happen before in my rookie year. A rookie representative, never really thought about it."

Asuhi laughed. "Well, I guess me and Eruna will show off some later."

* * *

{Yep, still the plaza}

"Hey Seisa-senpai, how come the calligraphy, art and manga research club make these banners?" Eruna asked, looking up in awe at all the posters they made. Eruna thought they only made a few, but there seemed to be about a hundred of them!

Seisa chuckled at her curiosity. "Well, every year at any kind of festival, the clubs team up for something artistic. Last year, they made sculptures and charms. The manga research club made the sketch, the calligraphy wrote the charms and the sculptures were made by the art club. It's basically to decorate the place."

Seisa dug through her pocket and held up a small paper charm.

"'ハンドクロス翼'. Hand cross wings? What kind of charm is that?"

Seisa smiled at patted Eruna's head, causing her to blush. "It's suppose to protect me from blades. As long as I have this, a blade will not touch me."

"That's so cool!" Eruna looked ahead and waved.

"Asuhi! Yuto! Nyamirin-senpai! Kumano-san-senpai! Tonkyun! Usamaru! Over here guys!"

' _So much for being alone_ ,' Seisa thought, biting her lips afterwards. ' _Why am I thinking like that?_ '

* * *

{You know where we are}

"That's so pretty!" Asuhi stared at the sky with Yuto sitting next to him. Yuto's hand was holding Asuhi's as they both blushed a little.

"Look, a big one over there!" Bimii pointed to a big green firework that just exploded.

"Nice!" Usamaru looked in awe. Tonkyun smiled as Usamaru layed on his shoulder.

"This is the best time ever!" Eruna shot her hands in the air and closed her eyes. She layed down as Seisa was playing with her long hair.

"So loud!" Otone covered her ears, but just couldn't look away at the fireworks.

(My reaction is like Otone. They catch me off-guard every damn time! *pouts*)

"Quiet is a peaceful thing." Sadamatsu was behind them, drinking tea while he sat down calmly. He wore a white sweatshirt with light brown shorts and sandals. The white sweatshirt also had a dull lime floral design to it, looking a lot like bamboo.

(So, simple. Man, I suck at these designs!)

Eruna giggled. "Yeah, but being loud is a whole lot better!"

"Hey, we gotta go now," Yuto stated, winking. He, Eruna, Himi, Sadamatsu, Kyoma, Asuhi and Shigure stood up and walked away, Eruna waving back.

Otone, Katai, Usamaru and Tonkyun sat in confusion.

"Nyamirin-san, what exactly are they doing?" asked Katai.

"You'll see." Nyamirin put her index finger against her lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at last, we've been waiting for this event! Presenting: Hanabi Shinboru!"

(Translation: Firework Symbols)

Suddenly, a blue firework shotted to the sky and exploded to a giant blue stars. Another one went to the sky, showing a white camera. An orange one cam and exploded to a paint brush and a pallette. More and more came up, all repeating and dazzling people each time.

"Wow!" "Awesome!" I've never seen this before!"

"That's the surprise!" The crew turned around to see Yuto, Sadmatsu, Asuhi, Shigure, Eruna, Kyoma and Himi, all having fireworks in their hands.

They past out some to the others until all of them have a firework. Each one lit them up and each firework had multiple colors.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Light it up!"

"Tension Max! Go!" Eruna's finger shot up to the sky and small little orbs come out and popped to little sparks.

"Anticomplex!" Ribbons were twirling around Otone's hand, with little sparkles coming out the end.

"Killing Art!" The whole sky turned from pitch black to a dazzling sky full of stars.

"Shooting Star!" Little beams of stars shot through the sky like shooting star.

"Palette Bullet!" Paint started flowing throught the sky, all having multiple colors like a rainbow.

"Wow, this is pretty awesome but . . ." Bimii paused, looking down.

Eruna turned her attention to him. "What?"

"You do realise that you all are making a bit off a mess?"

All of them looked at their clothes. They had a bit off dirt, some wet stains form the wet grass and paint all over their clothing.

"Not to mention, you're cleaning up."

They all looked at the spilled drinks and dropped food they have and paused.

"Oh crap."

* * *

 **"This was going to be wonderful" I said. Fucking me with my shitty mouth.**

 **Anyways, I've been watching Kill la Kill lately.**

 **So far, I like Kill la Kill. My favorite character is obviously Ryuko. I do think that Mako, Satsuki and Uzu are also pretty cool. Uzu being blind kinda reminds me of Kenshi from Mortal Kombat.**

 **This is how much of stuff I have going on in my life, I am almost done with Kill la Kill and I've only started on Wednesday. I really need a hobby.**

 **I kinda was a bit shy about making this, since this is my first holiday special and all.**

愛と幸運 **, (love & luck)**  
 **Sherri-chan**

 **P.S. I just realised that I really need to read more into the character's personalities, because pratically all of them seem too OOC to me. Maybe I'm just being to concern, or maybe I'm right. Anyways, here's some trivia.**

 **1) I started this on Sunday and kept staying up until 11 and sometimes even 12 to write and look through. (Well, mostly write)**  
 **2) Originally, I wanted to leave Sadmatsu out of this story since I didn't really know him well but changed my mind.**  
 **3) I originally wanted Katai and Himi to be in festival robes like in the anime, but forgot.**  
 **4) Although I planned the major events, I didn't have a character design at all in my head so I just went with it.**  
 **5) This is the first story I've written that had this symbol '—' (Alt 0151)**  
 **6) I was originally gonna make two, this one and a Nicercy one but I focused on this one that I abandoned the Nicercy story.**


End file.
